A-duo-nos
by Nineawn
Summary: Porque mesmo depois de todas as voltas da vida, dos aspirais do poderoso Sharingan, de ambos dentro de si mesmos... Haruno Sakura ainda seria de Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não poderia realmente reclamar. .:SasuSaku:. Conjunto de Dabbles/One-shots.
1. Outra vez

**O**i! Já tentei postar aqui no ffnet antes, mas por alguns problemas não pude continuar e precisei apagar. Estou voltando com esse conjunto de dabbles e espero agradá-los. Esta sendo postada no Nyah! também. Enfim, boa leitura. Enjoy~**!**

* * *

Pra frente. Para frente. Pro lado.

_La la la la la..._

Pro lado. Pra frente. Pro lado.

_La la la la la..._

Pra trás. Pro lado. Pro chão.

_La la la la la..._

Rodando. Rodando. Balançando.

_La la la la la..._

Para Sasuke, o mundo estava _desfocado_.

Explodido num borrão de formas abstratas.

Pareciam fogos de artifício, ele completou.

_Girando..._

E tudo o que ele via era rosa.

Rosa rodopiando, rosa sorrindo um sorriso cheio de mistérios e promessas que uma mulher dona de si tem.

_Balançando..._

Rosa mexe, rosa agita os braços, os quadris, a cabeça.

Rosa olha pra **você**.

Então você pensa que no fundo, um pouco, valeu a pena todo o stress de escutar Naruto gritando para você acompanhá-lo até aquele pub de Konoha porque você saiu da prisão e vocês precisam comemorar.

Há um nó em seu estômago. Respirar, agora, é **difícil**.

Suas mãos soam, tremem. E você as esconde nos bolsos.

Mas seu olhar ainda esta lá.

Gira. Gira. Gira. _Sorri_.

É a primeira vez que você _realmente_ vê Haruno Sakura de verdade depois de sete anos. Depois de Itachi e Orochimaru e Kabuto e Madara. Depois de respostas secas e olhares duros.

E, de repente, seu coração pula num solavanco.

E agora é fácil respirar _outra vez_.

* * *

**E** aí, o que acharam? Me digam através de um reviewn. Ajuda e faz o próximo vir mais rápido! haha.


	2. Controle

**O**i! Não recebi tantas rewiens como gostaria no primeiro cap, mas recebi uma e foi suficiente para trazer este. Espero que gostem. Enjoy~!

* * *

Sasuke realmente não sabe para onde olhar quando Sakura sai de trás da cortina improvisada por ela e Naruto para que pudesse se vestir pouco antes de chegarem ha cidade que colocariam o plano da missão em ação.

Ele joga o olhar pro teto, contando as vigas no quarto da casa de banho e repete pra si mesmo: _não olhe!_

Então ele ouve um grito de Naruto que diz em alto e bom tom: _você não vai com essa roupa nem a pau, Sakura-chan!_

E quando você finalmente olha, não pode deixar de realmente concordar.

Sakura está com um vestido curto e branco e de espartilho vermelho e cintas ligas pretas e bota e _puta que pariu_ de repente a temperatura do quarto subiu uns 50 graus.

Você sabe que no fim da noite provavelmente terá matado metade dos caras que ousarem tocar nela e a outra metade estará gravemente ferida. Você não sabe exatamente qual sentimento de possessão é esse, mas sabe que não quer que ninguém mais além de você veja Sakura desse jeito e sabe também que não tem direito de proclamar isso pois Sakura deixou de ser sua quando ha deixou pra trás a sete anos e você não pode deixar de se sentir _frustado_.

Sakura, timidamente, da uma rodadinha em bochechas vermelhas e pergunta para você, meio ousada demais para a Sakura que você costumada conhecer:

- E aí, como estou?

Fodidamente **linda**.

* * *

**M**e diga o que achou com uma rewien, sim? Assim posso trazer o próximo rapidinho! Beeijos.


	3. Memórias

**O**i! Leiam as notas finais, sim? Enjoy~!

* * *

...Memórias. Não são _só_ memórias.

Sakura te balança de um lado para o outro e grita seu nome, mas por entre olhos cerrados você só vê um borrão e tudo _queima._

Você se distraiu momentaneamente ajudando Naruto e quando deu por si, já estava a vários metros longe deles e tudo _queimava._

Num ponto escuro da mente você se lembra de sua mãe, sempre sorrindo e beijando os pequenos machucados que você arrumava brincando. Lembra de um pai que, apesar de não lhe abraçar e contar histórias e levá-lo para treinar, afagava sua cabeça quando você empolgadamente contava como foi seu dia e lembra-se um irmão que guardou todo o tempo que não teve para você salvando sua vida, seu futuro e amando você _profundamente._

No fundo há você socando Naruto. Há você segurando a mão de Sakura e gritando e o selo amaldiçoado girando e Kakashi dizendo pra você que não há felicidade na vingança e a Itachi e Karin e Suigetsu e Juugo e _leveza._

Leveza quando você finalmente é capaz de abrir os olhos e vê verde. Um verde brilhando com nuances dourados ao fundo, brilhando furiosamente pra você e nunca deixando realmente a lagrima que pende no canto das pestanas cair. Há verde também em suas mãos que estão sob seu peito e você só consegue pensar como é _aconchegante._

Como estar em casa novamente.

E então ela grita, sua voz reverte em você porque ela está muito perto. Sentada em cima de você, Sakura acha que nunca foi tão estúpida na vida (mesmo anos chorando por você, te implorando pra voltar, pra ir com você, para fazê-lo feliz) quando soa:

- Droga! Você **não** pode morrer. Não pode!

E você sabe que não pode realmente fazê-lo.

* * *

**M**e desculpe realmente pela demora. Não tenho motivo especifico: simplesmente é final de ano, preciso de notas na escola e tenho 12345422 trabalhos pra fazer, além da inspiração que vem apenas quando quer e sumiu após uma decepção particular. Haha. Me diga o que achou através de um rewien, heh? Prometo um tempo para respondê-lo.

**B**eeijos!


End file.
